The Reincarnation of the Blood Elf
by Feng Lan
Summary: Basically Prince gets killed by Poseidon , now there's a Reincarnation Prince Quest , but there are many obstacles . So watch out Prince is here to take what's his back.
1. Chapter 1

The Reincarnation of The Blood Elf

Feng Lan/ Prince

" Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed as Poseidon thrusted his hand through me. I suddenly woke up screaming.

" Sis …I'm sorry I'm asking this but will you make me breakfast?" He waited to be yelled at but I dried my tears and got ready to go to school. My eyes were red from crying. All the people who knew I was Prince came to comfort me. In class Gui was staring at me confusingly probably wondering why I was crying.

" Xiao Lan it's okay." Zhuo gege held me into his arms comforting me. I buried deeper in to his arms crying my heart out. I couldn't give up Infinite City.

" Hey jie , maybe you can make a new user, did you know once Prince died they have a reincarnation Prince quest to look for another Prince? You have to gather the Black Sabre , the Meat Bun Bun of Truth, The Savage Diadem , the Armor of the Blood Elf , and Poseidon's blood. " I perked up at the thought, even though it won't be same.

That Night…

I saw a boy, with beautiful long blue hair waiting to start.

"Hello and welcome to Second Life . From now on once you put on your helmet you can play. In Second Life you can live a second life, literally .But I must warn you can only have one character, once the character is complete you cannot change it."

" We have so many races to choose from. We have the Celestial race , the Elven race can be divided into elemental ( Which you don't take much damage from your element, but you take more damage from the opposite element ) and the demonic elf's , the Beast race can be divided into wolves, cats, and dogs, the Human race , Elemental race can be divided into tree spirits, flower spirits and more , and the Dark Elven race."

" I want to be a normal elf, keep my black hair, red eyes , make my bust a little bigger. … that's it!"

" We also have many commercial jobs too. Do you want to be 30% more ugly or beautiful."

" More beautiful , Its vital!"

" Okay, what do you want your name to be?"

" My name will be Legend….." For I couldn't hurt eternity .. legend (Fly With Your Dreams by Yu Wu)

" Now which continent do you want to be born at?"

" Um , where is Meat Bun Bun?"

" So you want to be born in the Western Continent. "

Well Wacko and DanDan's continent can't be that bad…..

" Oh PM me, my names Blade." He said as I got sucked into the world of Second Life.

I got up and went to find some mobs. I found a mob of Kirins. When I finally leveled up to level 10 I went to find the Warrior NPC .

" Miss , you sure you don't want to be a Priest or Mage? It certainly is easier."

" NO, and I KNOW you're the Warrior NPC! Now what do I have to do?"

" Miss you have to gather 10 Kirin's Horns."

I saw another Person fighting a mob but their HP was very low so I decided to help. He looked very familiar…. Wait! He was Blade!

" Blade I'm coming!" I ran Slicing and Dicing right and left until there were no more Kirins.

" System Notice Legend has learned new techniques Inferno Slash , Continuous Attack. Friendship with Blade 5+."

Huh? My signature move, Inferno Slash.

" Here eat a meat bun. While I gather Kirin's horns " I heard a rustling in the woods then suddenly Kirin different from others emerged.

Elder Kirin

Level 35 (Warning if not killed quickly may summon brethren.)

Intelligence: 75

I charged with only a Knife in hand and slid under the Kirin Elder's unguarded stomach and took a quick stab , then slid out the back then sliced his XXX off, then flipped onto his back then stabbed the head then turned the blade in 180 degrees scooping out some brain gush. Then I did a somersault off of the Kirin Elder's head like nothing happened.

Blaze started clapping his hands " Bravo , I give you a 10!"

" Let's go I got enough Kirin horns and also Kirin Scale Scarf." I went to the Warrior NPC.

" Well looks like I under estimated you!"

" System!

" System!" I shouted

Name: Legend

Gender: Female

Race: Elven

Classes: Warrior

Level: 23

Health: 1500/1500

Fame: 0

Strength: 24

Agility: 34

Defense: 21

Stamina: 16

Wisdom: 12

Luck: 60

Charisma: 43

Once I equipped the scarf + 5 defense, and + 4 stamina.

" Let's look for more people to be so we can make a team , Blade!" He nodded in a agreement.

" Well, got school so …. Bye Blade!"

I woke up to the sound of my brother's usual " I'm hungry, make me food! SOS dying of hunger!"

I got up made our usual toast , scrambled eggs, and bacon. Then we walked to school I was happily humming It's My Life then I bumped into someone .

" Oof, EH! Legend, is that you?!"

" Eh Blade, what are you doing here?!

" I'm a transfer student here. Good to know a familiar face! My name's Yang Gou."

" Wo jiao Xiao Lan .( my name's Xiao Lan )"

After the introductions I gave Blade a tour of the campus. Then we both went to Gui's class together , because we had the same schedule. At lunch I introduced him to Jing and Yun ( Wen ) .

" Jing , why don't you and Yun join our team? After all you aren't on a team. Plus you owe me for helping you level up 15 levels. I'm on the Western Continent."

" Okay, we still got plenty of money left over after buying houses. Plus your old teammates , especially to admirers would do anything to help you." Jing said as she winked.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

That night…

" Xiao Lan! "

" Jing….Yun!"

" Um…. Are Sunshine and Kenshin okay I mean I was their owner…. And I died our they still there?"

Jing and Yun both looked away from me.

"The system forced them back. Now Fairsky ( Qing Tian ) is crying, and we don't know how to get them back because you're the one who was the one who completed the quest."

" Hmmm…. Do you have another way to get to the Eastern Continent?"

"Well we still have enough money left over for one more trip, especially Fairsky, Wicked, and Gui."

" Whoa! How do you know all the famous people?!"

" Blade , I can only tell you that my first Character died in the NPC war."

On The Eastern Continent….

" Kenshin! Where are you?"

" Prince...?" Said a figure wearing a kimono with the unmistakable red hair."

"Kenshin, I'm am your rightful owner come with me, aid me on my journey to get my rightful throne back ."

" Prince, how we've waited for you this day!" said Sunshine " I miss Fairsky."

" Blade , let me introduce you to Sunshine and Kenshin!" after the introductions were done we flew back to the Western Continent.

" Oh Sunshine you can PM Fairsky that I'm Back!"

In Infinite Castle…..

" Hurry! Call everyone, I've received a message from Sunshine that Prince is back!"

" His Most Royal Highness is Back?!" Gui screamed with joy.

Everybody was tripping, because of the news.

Meanwhile …

"Hmmmm….. We need three more people for the Prince quest."

" Well let's just kill mobs for now . After we grinded some Oni demons , I leveled up 16 levels we ate some food I cooked.

"Man, you're such a good cook, Legend." Blade, who managed to say some words in between stuffing his pot-hole, then continued stuffing his face.

"That's our Little Lanny." Jing said when I turned my back my plate of ma la dou fu ( spicy tofu )….

"Somebody stole my food!"

When Blade turned around his back around his food disappeared too.

" Hey, mine's gone too!"

Suddenly a fleck of rice fell on my hair , I saw a guy with raven black hair with a streak of white he was stuffing his face too. We decided to set a trap, with Yun and Jing's food as bait…..unbelievably he got caught.

" Now what should we do with the ninja or more suitable class a thief…"

" Should we XXX his XXXX and shove it down his throat?

" No, please! Let me join your team, I heard you need more people I have some friends that are looking to join a team! I'm Tempest a celestial I'm a level 43 ninja. Wait a sec let me PM my friends." to let them know that I found teammates."

Few minutes later from the shadows emerged two figures a girl with silver hair and a guy with blond hair both were elves.

The girl introduced herself " I'm Destiny, level 39."

The guy was Revolution , level 45.

" Okay let's do the Reincarnation Prince Quest!" We went to find the NPC for the quest….

" Um miss? Are you sure because if you fail , you can't do it again."

" I'm confident." I walked in to a grand hall full of statues of my precious Meat bun.

There Meat bun was sceaming " I miss mummy, I want mummy! "

Then the meat bun saw me and his eyes let up " Mummy?"

"MEAT BUN ! I'm here for you!"

" Mmmuuummmmy! Meat bun misses you! " Then in slow motion we leapt in to each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Realization of a Old Friend.

" Legend , you are summon to the royal court as the only one who was to be chosen by the Meat Bun Bun of Truth!" I bravely walked to the throne room with my companions behind me.

" My , how exciting you're the first to be chosen and you're a girl!" I smiled Wacko fun as always .

" Well , congrats! Are you sure you can be a Blood Elf little lady?"

" Well Wacko you know Prince is only a Blood Elf in fighting."

" Whoa , your one of the first people to say that! " Said Wacko

"Well , do you want to know why Meat Bun chose me, well it's a secret so let's get a different room." I sang. We walked into a different room.

"Come on tell me! Tell me!" He said like a child at Christmas.

" It's a NPC instinct like Sunshine and Kenshin."

Suddenly Wacko dropped his jaw " Tha…that's secretive!"

" Like how Doll was kidnapped. Oh remember when you and Dandan mistaken me for Caelus, because I was too beautiful?"

" Okay I believe you , I wonder what it's like to be the opposite gender? Well never mind let's have feast in your return." He said questioned.

" Do you have mirage cloth like Gui does , because if you do I'll look like Prince and sing for you all at the feast!" Wacko nodded happily and handed me a suran wrapped like cloth, I wrapped it around me and said the magic words and I got back my ex Character.

During the Feast….

I Walked on stage in leather navy coat with chains and ripped black jeans.

" Fans your all wondering didn't I die? Well , I am still here back to take back my throne. So let's get this party started!" I yelled.

" Let's stop the time and just rewind so that this party lasts forever. So that we can forget and just this night and not look back on our sorrows. We erase our sad memories tonight." I sang

After the feast I said goodbye to Wacko and Dandan.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Love.

I was on to my new destination that I knew too well , with my old avatar, because of the saran wrap.

-Blade-

I knew she was someone special the moment I saw her, it doesn't matter if he is a guy or a girl. Her blond hair was pure white with a tint of between gold and silver. Her eyes was proud and intelligent, you couldn't even see a tint of blood lust in though those eyes that many rumored for Prince to have. Her skin pale as possible like a ill person, yet that radiant's healthiness. She was like a being that did not belong to earth. But honesty I can only admire her from afar because how can I compete with Gui and Wicked. Sure I had over 100 confessions in a month, but their famous. I was thankful of sunshine's flying carpet because of the time to think.

In Infinite City….

" Thank god I have this hood on or their will be a mob."

" Ah Infinite City, wow I can't believe it that I'm actually here!" said Destiny.

We started to search for the Reincarnation Prince NPC.

Prince/ Legend/ Xiao Lan

We finally found the NPC " I'm here for the Reincarnation Prince quest."

"Um…. It's a 1 on 1 tournament , are you sure?"

" Yes." I said confidentially.

I walked into the tournament I erased my Prince disguise I was Legend once again. My opponent was a humongous ogre , with puke green skin , and scars all over, he held a gigantic club.

" Well miss, if you be my wife, I won't kill you." He said as he licked lips in a lewd way.

He charged at me. I simply side stepped then pushed him onto the ground and sat on him with my sword to his throat. He was all brute strength no brain.

I smiled victoriously and said "What was that hon." Then I violently gutted him alive.


	5. Chapter 5

The opponents

I walked around enjoying the blood stains on my face, I smiled my victorious smile. I Glanced up I saw Gui he looked stunned. I smirked, then winked as a sign.

Gui

Just like my beloved Prince, the same victorious smile and bloodthirsty eyes. I was utterly shocked, she reminded me of him… NO! NO! NO! There isn't anybody for me but his Royal highness. I don't know what was wrong with me. The next opponent was a gallant human warrior, slim yet , muscular.

Feng Lan/ Legend

I looked at my next opponent clearly made for speed, hmmm…my agility might not be high enough…. So my opponent charged at me, and I charged at him , then leapt. During this whole entire he charged and I leapt until he was so worn out he passed out, I smirked then stabbed, my beginners knife and dissected him.

The crowd was stunned , how could such a girl have such blood stained eyes.

My next opponent was somebody I recognized , Revolution , he raised his sword and we collided , we exchanged blades , we were both hurt. We fell on the floor panting ,he got up before me and was about to hurt me but I kicked the sword out of his hand then sat on him and rode him like a horsey and when he ran out of breath I whipped him, I knew I was the audiences' favorite once again.

Blade

I stared at her in awe , she was like no woman I've ever seen before, she was so graceful in battle , my dearest Goddess of Victory, War , battle , combat ,and violence . Her victorious smile , and those gleaming eyes ….. My Goddess that I can never reach, but I can only watch , worship and protect her from afar ….. though if you ask me she didn't need it but I can support her.

Legend

My next opponent was shocking , he was the past that haunted me , it was….. Prince's face!

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggggg I really didn't want to do this but I hate the Next opponent but it's just soooooooooooooooo right!


End file.
